


Jealous

by SmolTownFangirl



Series: First Name Harley [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "im gonna take a break from writing", Jealous Peter Parker, LMAO, M/M, Peter Parker? Not understanding Jealousy?, more likely than you think, starts writing this, this is wild, this will be a train ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolTownFangirl/pseuds/SmolTownFangirl
Summary: Three Times Peter Parker didn't know why the fuck he felt like that, and One time he understood perfectly.





	1. I'm Starting To Think You Like Him Too

**Author's Note:**

> dbfjkfjkdsafjkkelfbajkd lmao this is weird 
> 
> i hope yall like it

_ During The Events of Last Name Keener, First Name Harley _

_ Third Week of School  _

_ A Week before The Great Prank War _

_ A Week before the start of their friendship _

_ Six months until The Incident _

 

Peter stabbed his stupid plastic fork into his stupid chicken salad, glaring at the stupid image in front of him. 

He fucking hated that stupid Harley Keener. 

Okay, he didn’t  _ hate _ Harley, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to be friends with the kid. Harley was… a lot of things. Harley was Harley. Harley was loud. And annoying. And arrogant. And funny. And pretty. And really smart. And really clever. And really cool. And super fucking annoying. 

Like, right at this moment, he was being absolutely annoying, and Peter did  _ not  _ like it. Harley was  _ flirting _ with someone obnoxiously and loudly. While Peter was trying to eat his lunch! So rude. Didn’t Harley know that flirting should be done with bad jokes, not, not- 

Harley batted his big blue eyes at the boy and Peter gripped the fork harder. 

Not that. 

Not whatever the fuck Harley was doing right now. That was just.. Weird. And they were doing it right in front of his salad, those assholes. That asshole. That one big asshole named Harley Keener. And just when he thought that they had been getting along better, he had to go be annoying by flirting with everything that moves. 

“Dude,” Ned raised a brow at him, “You good.” 

“Peachy keen.” Peter growled, still glowering at the scene in front of him.

MJ snorted but didn’t say anything. Peter looked at her, “What?” 

“Peachy _Keener_ more like.” 

“What?” 

“Ooooh,” Ned made a sound like he just realized something, “You’re jealous of someone flirting with Harley?” 

“Wha- what?” Peter was sputtering and he could feel the blush rush up to his face, “No!” 

“Yes,” MJ deadpanned, “Yes he is. He’s just frustrated that he can’t get Harley to be friends with him, let alone date him.” 

“Makes sense.” 

“I don’t wanna date him!” 

“Don’t wanna date who,” Harley plopped down, typing something in his phone, “And more importantly who would wanna date you?” 

Peter ignored the sinking feeling in his chest, instead sputtering back, “Who would wanna date you?” 

“Uh, Elijah Mason,” Harley deadpanned, “Who asked me out, literally moments ago.” 

“And you said yes?” MJ raised a brow, “Do you even know that kid?” 

“Not really.” 

“But you still said yes?” 

“Yep.” 

“Why?” 

“Because,” he reached and took a piece of chicken off of Peter’s plate, despite Peter’s warning glare, “He’s really only doing it to meet Tony.” 

“How do you know that?” Ned asked curiously, and if he was honest Peter kind of wanted to know too. 

Harley shrugged, “You can always tell. He wasn’t nervous asking me out, he acted like he was really really eager to get my number, he called me Harley Stark- which all of y’all should know, I hate being called a Stark- and he asked if our first date could be at the Tower.”

“And you still said yes?” 

“Well,” Harley directed his attention to the boy sitting across from him, and Peter honestly felt so out of place. Fuck Harley’s eyes for being so blue, “Despite all of that, he wasn’t rude, he wasn’t handsy, and he wasn’t pushing me into saying yes. That’s pretty good for someone who’s just asking me out to get to meet someone famous.”

“That's good?” 

“Ned, my dude,” Harley rolled his eyes, looking over to his friend, “Guys are fucking dicks. They never ask me out nicely.” 

There was more there, Peter found himself thinking, as he realized Harley’s hands where tapping out an S.O.S despite not being in danger. And he knew it wasn’t just force of habit, because Harley’s go to in morse code was always ‘Macy.’ And he could tell there was definitely more because MJ sent Harley a look. 

MJ’s looks never meant anything good.

“Do you at least think he’s cute?” Ned’s question caught them all off guard. 

Peter didn’t understand why he felt so low when Harley shrugged, “I mean I guess.”

 

IronMansMechanic: ANyway that was THE WORST forty min ive ver spent

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: Dude, why did you even go on a date with him? 

IronMansMechanic: bc he was nice when asking me out 

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: Ugh, I’m sorry you’ve had such bad experiences with guys before. That really sucks. 

IronMansMechanic: peter babe 

IronMansMechanic: i couldnt give a shit tbh 

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: hfjkalfjlafjalf I guess.

IronMansMechanic: how was ur friday tho

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: To be honest? I’m in a conundrum. 

IronMansMechanic: ooooh big words ur frusterated

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: So you know asshole mcass?

IronMansMechanic: the one you so clearly like

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: Shut up.

IronMansMechanic: i calls it like i sees it

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: Anyway. He’s just??? So??? Annoying???

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: He flirts with people even if he doesn’t like them and it makes me so mad?

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: Like, what gives him the right to be that cute and flirt like that? I just 

IronMansMechanic: are jealous

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: JSKFDLFHSAJKLF NO IM NOT 

IronMansMechanic: u literally cant even pretend to be mad at him for flirting your just jelly 

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: Die.

IronMansMechanic: i wish lol 

IronMan-DidNothingWrong: MEHCA NO

 

Peter smiled at his phone. He could always count on Mecha to make him feel a little better about everything- even if Mecha was completely and totally wrong about what he felt for Harley. 

Yeah, Harley was attractive and he wouldn’t lie about that. He had the prettiest blue eyes, with long lashes, and yeah, he was really pretty. The spray of freckles across his entire face was really… cute and he liked to count them. He had really fluffy hair but… he was still Harley Fucking Keener. 

Harley who annoyed him. Harley that aggravated him. Harley that bantered. Harley that had a kind smile. Harley that was so... so... so... Harley. Harley that was so Harley. Harley that was so Harley and was an absolutely huge flirt. 

Peter groaned burying his face in a pillow. Why did that make him feel so bad?


	2. Cause You're Too Sexy Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was NOT jealous, he was just concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NJDKFBJSKALFBDJ LMAO 
> 
> THIS WAS WILD LMAO ,,, PETER IS SO JEALOU S

_ During The Events of Last Name Keener, First Name Harley  _

_ One Month until the Events of The Avengers Civil War _

_ Three Months Before the events of Spider-Man Homecoming _

_ Four Months Until the Incident _

_ Three and a half Weeks Until Abbie’s Birthday _

  
  


“I’m not jealous!” 

Ned gave him a deadpan look, “Dude, you are literally pacing a hole in your floor with worry if he actually likes this boy.” 

“Well,” Peter felt his face get hot, “Mark just- he just- he didn’t seem nice!” 

“Dude.” 

“I’m just saying."

“Peter,” Ned sighed, face palming, “Mark is the charity clubs vice president.” 

“Clearly just a cover up?” 

“Oh my god, Peter.” 

“I-” 

“Stop making excuses,” MJ called from her perch on Peter’s top Bunk, “You’re jealous, Peter.” 

“I just think he’s fishy,” Peter huffed, plopping down onto his desk chair, “He just gave me off vibes. Like… Spidey sense vibes.” 

“He did not.” 

“It may as well have been!” 

“He made you nervous,” MJ rolled her eyes, before Ned could say anything, “Because you, my dude, are threatened.” 

Peter spluttered, spinning the chair to look at MJ, who was just sitting nonchalantly like she didn’t just say something that made no sense, “I am not threatened!” 

“You kinda are,” Ned shrugged, taking apart a lego structure, “Dude, you’ve been on this rant since we got home and it's clearly all you’ve been thinking about, and you won’t shut up. You’re worried your place as Harley’s favorite piece of eye candy is threatened."

“Okay um,” Peter tried to think of all the things wrong with that statement and found way too many, “First of all I’m not Harley’s favorite everything. And second of all, it’s been like thirty minutes since we came home. And third, I’m not worried about anything except that Mark could be pulling something over on Harley.” 

Because really that's what it was. It wasn’t him being attached and it wasn't him liking Harley. And it definitely wasn’t him being jealous! Harley had just been excited to go on a date with someone that wasn’t using him for access to an avenger, which Peter got. He remembered all the conversations he’d had with Harry Osborn- who he needed to update on his situation with Harley- about all the people who was only ever friends with him for money. But something about Mark made him nervous. 

Mark just looked at Harley with this look in his eye, and Peter was not down for it. 

Something about the way he looked Harley up and down made his blood boil and he was not about that life. Not that he could actually do anything about it. He couldn’t just go up to Harley and tell him that this boy was trash- he didn’t know Mark! He just had a bad feeling. 

Bad feeling’s usually led to bad things especially when Peter felt like bad things were going to happen. 

Ned spoke, breaking his rapid fire train of thought, “Dude it's been three hours since we got here.” 

“What?” Peter blnked, “What do you mean three hours.” 

“It's been three hours since you started ranting about this.” 

“It has not,” MJ shot him a glare from over her book pages, “Okay so maybe it has.” 

“Literally,” Ned looked up from his lego’s, “It's been three hours. Meaning its seven. Meaning their date just started. Calm down, we’ll hear how it goes tonight.” 

“Or at least I will,” MJ put her book down, “If you’re done on your tirade, Ned rented The Princess Bride, and I wanna watch it.”

Ned grinned in anticipation, “I love that movie, so I’m down.” 

Peter grumbled in agreement and got out his shitty laptop. 

Best to just shove the feeling down.   
  
  


Harley stormed into Peter’s room in a huff right as Buttercup agreed to marry Humperdink if he let Westely go, “The nerve!” 

“Woah there,” MJ looked up from the screen, “What's got you in a tizzy.” 

Harley climbed up on the bunk, huffing and slammed himself down his bed, “I hate boys!” 

“Hey!” Ned protested, “I’m a boy!” 

“Yes you are, Ned,” Harley pointed at him, not looking, “You’re a man, and not a boy though. Boys are fucking assholes, and you, Ned, are a real man.” 

“I’m a real man!” 

“Hey what about me?” Peter protested, standing up in a stretch, “I’m a boy and I’m nice.” 

“Some-what.” 

MJ paused the movie as Peter made an offended noise, “So you gonna tell us what’s up?” 

Peter found himself wondering too. Harley had come in looking… really good. Loose shirt that showed off his collar bones. Jeans that looked a little… tight. But what was out of place was the red fluster on his cheeks that was more angry than the bright pink blush that coated his cheeks when he was actually flustered. 

“Do you guys think I’m easy?”

“What?” Peter raised a brow, “Easy how?” 

Ned gestured to Peter, “Yeah? Easy how?” 

“Oh my god,” MJ, the only one of them with brains looked at Harley with wide eyes, “How did he do it?” 

“He just tried to kiss me,” Harley seethed, sitting up and  looking at MJ with fiery eyes, “And then when I said I don’t kiss on the first date he was like ‘but you did for everyone else’ and I was like ‘No I fucking didn’t!’ and he was like ‘Common Stark, everyone knows your a huge slut-”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Ned made a ‘T’ pose with his hands, “He did what?” 

“He expected me to put out! On the first date!” Harley through his hands in the air, “I hate boys.” 

Peter saw red. Mark just expected Harley to… to… to have sex with him?! Just because he had agreed to a date doesn’t mean that he was entitled for Harley to do literally anything with him. He clenched his fist, “That fucking asshole!” 

The room went silent and everyone looked at him with wide eyes, as Peter realized how loudly he had said that, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop talking, “You’re literally the most opposite thing of a slut I’ve ever met! No one is a slut! You’re a person! A fucking awesome person too, and if Mark fuck face can’t see that he’s fucking wrong!” 

“Woah there, Parker,” Harley jumped off the bed, holding his hands up in an i surrender gesture, “Calm down, it's all right.” 

Peter balked, looking at MJ and Ned who both just looked at him with eyes that read something he didn’t understand, but he wasn’t sure why they weren’t arguing with him, “No its not!” 

“Uh,” Harley looked awkward, “It is, I promise?”

“It's not!” He threw his hands up in exasperation, “Listen! He can’t just treat you like that!” 

“It’s okay,” Harley put a hand on Peter’s arm, and he wouldn’t deny, the feeling of Harley’s hand on his arm was a lot more calming than it had a right to be, “I’m really fine with it,” Harley tried to make a joke, “Besides I call myself a slut all the time… it's kinda funny.” 

He finished off with a laugh before plopping down on the blanket pallet, “So, what are we watching? Princess Bride?” 

And that's where that ended. And they all piled onto the floor, with a thick blanket to cover them, all hogging for warmth. Peter was still shaking with anger, but… Harley had chosen to lean onto him and not MJ. He didn’t know why that made him feel so mushy but he was kind of okay with it. 

When he woke up several hours later, Harley’s head was in his lap, and his hand was tangled in Harley’s hair. He glanced around, to afraid to wake Harley up to actually move. MJ was crashed on his top bunk and Ned on his bottom. He looked back down at Harley. 

Fast asleep was a good look for him. All soft breaths and fluttering eyelids. He looked almost angelic. 

Peter didn’t understand the warm feeling rushing to his chest when he looked at Harley like this. He really didn’t. But he knew he liked it. A lot more than he liked the bitter feeling in his chest that thinking about Mike and Harley gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to Emry!! My constant and always!! The only person i trust with my mispellings of beacuse. 
> 
> Hit me up at LovelyLangst on tumblr, and tell me waht ya think!!


	3. I Turn My Chin, Music Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley was kissing Spider-Man. Not Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!! 
> 
> This chapter is unbeta'ed soo don't go to hard on the errors lol
> 
> sorry for the wait

_ The events of Spider-Man Homecoming _ _   
_ _ One Month Until the Incident _ _   
_ _ One month Until Harley’s birthday _ _   
_ __ Moments after The Kiss With Spider-Man (Not Peter) ((But also still Peter)) (((Because Peter is Spider-Man)))

 

Harley kissed him. 

The first thing that went through his mind was ‘Oh my god, Harley Keener is kissing me.’ He felt his eyes widened and he froze, not sure exactly how to respond to this. Harley Keener. Kissing him. He was  _ so  _ okay with this. He was so okay with Harley Keener kissing him- except it wasn’t him.

Harley Keener was kissing  _ Spider-Man.  _ Not Peter Parker. 

But for a moment he just savored the moment, and he was about to kiss back, about to pull the mask up and kiss him deeper, but then- Harley pulled away, looking like a dejected puppy, “I’m sorry.”

Peter just stared at him, so Harley must have taken that as a sign that he wasn’t interested and continued with, “I just… I’m just confused. I’m just confused.”

Harley fled. 

Peter pulled the mask off, blinking hard. Harley Keener had kissed him. Harley Keener had confessed to him and then kissed him. Harley- his Harley, his beautiful kind Harley, his smart clever Harley, his Harley- had kissed him. Except not his Harley, because Harley only kissed him because he was Spider-Man. 

He just confessed that he liked Peter Parker and then he had  _ kissed _ Spider-Man. He kissed Spider-Man, not Peter Parker. He felt a low burn in his throat. And what had Peter done? He hadn’t kissed back!

He felt like screaming, pulling the mask over his face, and swinging home. He needed to process this. He needed to process why he hadn’t kissed back. 

Why the fuck didn’t he kiss back?! Harley was telling him how in love he was with his Peter and then Peter Parker, and he hadn’t even kissed back! He hadn’t even kissed back! He should have ripped the mask off and said he felt the same and did something! He should’ve done something! 

He was so angry at himself. Nothing was going right, and what was worse, there was a burning feeling in his gut, one that made him feel like shit. He swung through his open window, slamming into the bunk bed, hurrying his face in his pillow and letting out a muffled scream of frustration. 

“Uh dude,” Ned looked up from his desk, “Are you okay?” 

“No!” 

“Um,” Peter let out a groan and pulled his mask off, looking at Ned as he spoke, “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“He kissed me.” 

“Oh my god!” Ned grinned, “So he likes you back? That’s fantastic, Peter!” 

Peter ran a hand across his face, wincing at the cut on his cheekbones, “He doesn’t like me! He likes  _ Spider-Man _ ! He confessed he likes me but then he kissed Spider-Man!” 

“Dude, you are Spider-Man.” 

“It’s not the same!” Peter rolled onto his back, looking up at his top bunk, “He likes me sure, but he obviously likes Spider-Man more! I mean- he kissed Spider-Man, and I messed everything up as Peter so it’s no surprise that he kissed Spider-Man and- and- and-” 

“And you’re jealous,” Ned looked at him with wide eyes, “You are jealous. Of Spider-Man. And you’re Spider-Man.” 

“It doesnt matter if I’m Spider-Man, because he doesn’t know that-” 

“Oh my god-” 

“And I’m not jealous I’m just- I’m just- I’m just-” 

“Jealous!” 

“Ned,” Peter whined, “I’m not jealous! I just feel… frustrated! I lost my chance and I lost it to Spider-Man I just- God I should have ripped my mask off and told him how I feel! I should’ve- I should have- I just- dammit!” 

Ned sat on the bed, “Dude, calm down. You’re hurt, so calm down before you get any more hurt. Tell me what exactly happened from the top.” 

“He confessed to me that he liked Peter Parker-” 

“That’s good!” 

“And then started going on a tirade about how Peter Parker hated him because of some bullshit reasons that don’t even make sense because he’s the best!” 

“That’s… not good.” 

“Yeah no duh,” Peter rolled his eyes, sitting up, “So I just- I just couldn’t let him think that. You should have heard him. He went from talking about how much he liked me, to saying that I clearly didn’t like him, and then he just- he stated insulting himself. He was calling himself a piece of shit, and he just, he thought I thought of him like that and I just had to tell him I didn't. So I told him everything.” 

“And he kissed you.” 

“And he kissed  _ Spider-Man.  _ He didn’t kiss Peter Parker.” 

“Peter Parker ditched him at a dance,” Ned reminded him of the biggest mistake of his life (™), “He didn’t have a  _ chance  _ to kiss Peter Parker.” 

“I ditched him.” 

“You ditched him.” 

“And he kissed Spider-Man.” 

“And he kissed you.” 

“Spider-Man.” 

“You are Spider-Man.” 

“Then,” Peter groaned out, covering his face with a pillow, “Why do I feel so stupid and angry?” 

‘Because you are stupid and angry?” Peter shot Ned a look he most definitely learnt from MJ, “Listen, Peter, I just think you feel stupid because you didn’t realize he liked you back, and you’re angry because you’re jealous. Of yourself.”

“Whatever.” 

Peter stared up at the ceiling. 

He was not jealous of himself. That was stupid. He was just… conflicted. Nervous. He was juts…. He didn’t know. He didn’t know. 

He knew he didn’t like seeing Harley cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what yall think


	4. It's My Right To Be Hellish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “By the way, Harley’s boyfriend is named Peter Parker,” Peter grinned at him, “Hi, my names Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fjadsklfjksad this was sweet to write tbh 
> 
> and also not beta read rip

_After the events of the original story of Last Name Keener, First Name Harley_

_Six Months after the kiss_

_Three years before the epilogue_

 

 

Peter grinned at his phone, “Aunt May I’m serious,” He dragged out the ‘o’, “Harley is coming over for dinner so I wanna cook- what- you shush it, I can totally cook.”

“Peter,” Aunt May laughed from the other side of the phone, “I’m sorry to  say this but you picked up after me in the cooking department.”

“Totally not true,” Peter walked into the bodega, nodding at Mr. Delmar, “Uncle Ben taught me how to cook ages before you even attempted too, so don’t start with that.”

“Your Uncle Ben was a lot of things, a good cook he was not.”

“He was better than you.”

“Thats very, very, very, true,” Aunt May conceded, smile in her voice, “He always was a better cook than me.”

Peter laughed, “Except when he made any kind of dessert-”

“He would burn it to death,” May snorted, interrupting Peter, “I remember one time when you were five, your mom and dad had brought you over and Ben tried to make a brownie and he almost burnt down the apartment- your dad was laughing so hard, and Mary had to make everything from scratch much to Ben’s pride and-”

“-And then mom burnt the second batch,” Peter remembered the story, as he grabbed a bag of chips, “We had to go get ice cream because neither of them wanted to try again.”

“Mhmm,” May hummed, “Either way, honey, I’m gonna go. You can cook tonight and maybe I’ll stay out with some of the girls from work to give you guys some more alone time. You only ever have a six month anniversary once, after all.”

“I doubt he’ll remember,” Peter grinned, grabbing some ice cream and heading towards the counter, “But I think it’s important and I wanna be sweet.”

“You are sweet,” The other side of the line ruffled with movement, “Either way, I’ll see you later. When are you meeting up with Harley?”

“I’m dropping the stuff off at our apartment,” Peter placed his stuff and the money down, grinning at Mr. Delmar, “Then I’m gonna meet him at that ice cream shop he likes. Maybe grab some flowers on the way.”

“Sounds good kiddo, just be home before dark so you can actually make dinner and all that jazz.”

“Alright Aunt May, talk to you later.”

He walked out of the store with a grin on his face.

Six months.

Six months with Harley Keener, the boy of his dreams, and it was going great. Honestly, Peter had never been this happy- Harley was everything he looked for. He was hilarious, always bantering on and off with him about one thing or another- and he was always so considerate and nice about Peter’s weird quirky superhero schedule.

He was the best. At everything. Like, before he and Harley started dating he had kinda known that cuddling with him was nice but after? Harley was like a cuddle bug who thrived off warmth and Peter was living for it. It was just so nice! So domestic!

They were great together and Peter was so in love with him, if he was honest.

It was all so… great. He took out his phone, to text the chat.

 

 

**Spidery Boyo**

What a great day to remind everyone that I love Harley Keener

 

**the ULTIMATE mechanic**

lmao that was random

 

**Mmmmhmmmm shut the fuck up**

That was out of left field but I’m not surprised

 

**tHe ChAiR haS FeELinGs**

lmao i would say mood but like

No one is as in love with harley as u

 

**the ULTIMATE mechanic**

Ur???? in love with me??? Ned???

 

**Pretty Boy Rock**

Harley, we’re all in love with you.

 

**Spidery Boyo**

E tu, Harry?

 

**the ULTIMATE mechanic**

this just in im leaving peter for harry

 

**Spidery Boyo**

Noooooo

 

**Pretty Boy Rock**

We all saw this coming right?

 

**tHe ChAiR haS FeELinGs**

Oh yeah this was a big thing

Mj doesnt have feelinsg for harley tho

 

**Mmmmhmmmm shut the fuck up**

i dont have feelings tbh

 

**the ULTIMATE mechanic**

one word, it starts with an s

 

**Mmmmhmmmm shut the fuck up**

If you expose me i’ll expose you

 

**the ULTIMATE mechanic**

Okay so you hold all the power in this friendship

 

 

Peter snorted at the phone. This was another reason he loved Harley. All the banter and laughter and love he shared with his friends. Cause his friends were Harley’s friends and for some reason that just made him so happy.

It made him so happy that Harley found happiness in Peter’s world.

Harley made him so happy.

“I’m just saying though,” A stranger talking to his friend shouted as he walked down the street, “Harley Stark is like… prime rib level hot.”

Peter paused, trying not to make it obvious he was listening to the people in front of his conversation. The guy continued, “Did you see the thing Harry Osborn posted on twitter of Harley shirtless and welding? Honestly the guys a snack.”

“I’m not saying I disagree,” The girl next to him snorted, “I’m just saying you don’t have a chance.”

“I totally do.”

“Do not.”

“Do too!” The guy grinned, “He goes to the school I’m transferring to next year, so like, I totally could woo him.”

Peter frowned a bit. This was the one thing he didn’t like about dating Harley. They weren’t exactly public, but they weren’t exactly private. Anyone who had seen them at school, or in passing, knew they were dating, but no one really knew knew. The press had decided that Harley was the best person ever and actually respected his boundaries.

Meaning no tabloid about his relationship with a stark intern.

“I doubt it.”

“I’m totally his type!”

Peter couldn’t help it. He snorted.

The guy turned to him, his cheeks going pink, “Was I talking loudly?”

“Just a little yeah,” Peter smiled, “Don’t worry though, I totally get it.”

“You think Harley Stark is hot too?” The guy grinned.

Peter nodded, and the guy laughed, “I can’t wait to go to midtown, I’ll get to meet him you know.”

“Oh yeah,” Peter played chill, “I go there, and he’s really cool. I think you’ll find it hard to woo him though.”

“Why?” The guy snorted, brow furrowing in amusement, “You think you have a chance.”

“Nah, I just think his boyfriend wouldn’t appreciate it.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” The girl made a ‘T’ with her hands, “Are you telling me Harley Stark has a boyfriend.”

Peter nodded, checking his phone, and blinking at the message on the screen, before grinning. Of course harley would ditch the plan, and try to surprise him. They were just about to be at his apartment. Perfect.

“Mhmm,” Peter walked a little slower, but still in hearing distance of the pair, “And they’re like, madly in love or something.”

“I don’t believe you!” The guy was pouting, “Wouldn’t it be like… everywhere if it was true?”

“You should just trust me on this.”

“Oh sure,” The guy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, “I just think you’re bluffing.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah! If it's true what's his boyfriends name?”

They rounded the corner, and Harley looked up, a bouquet of daisy’s in his hand, “Peter!”

Peter stepped forward, “Hey babe.”

There was a sick satisfaction of watching the shock on the two faces of the strangers, as Harley made his was to Peter and threw his arms around him, “Happy six months!”

“Oh so you remembered,” Peter teased, “I thought I was gonna have to pull all the romance.”

“Hardy Har,” Harley rolled his eyes, pulling away with a grin on his face, “This is why I’m gonna leave you for Harry.”

“Oh sure you are,” Peter rolled his eyes, transferring the bag of snacks to his left hand so he could wrap his arm around Harley’s waist, “You love me too much for that.”

“Oh sure,” Harley rolled his eyes again, glancing at the two people with open jaws, “Uh… friends of yours?”

“Mhm, we just met,” Peter grinned at the guy, “He mentioned going to midtown.”

“Oh hey,” Harley grinned at them, “That's where we go! You’ll love it, it's pretty cool. All the people are pretty chill too.”

“Um,” the guy squeaked, “Yeah! Sounds cool.”

He grinned at Harley, “Why don’t you head up Harles?”

Harley shot him a weird look, but just shrugged, “Alright… but I get the iron man blanket tonight.”

“What ever, nerd,” He rolled his eyes as Harley walked into his apartment, and he turned back to the guy, “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Um,” The guy was red faced, “Its all cool.”

“By the way, Harley’s boyfriend is named Peter Parker,” Peter grinned at him, “Hi, my names Peter.”

 

Harley was perched on the couch when he walked in, “You don’t need to be jealous, by the way.”

“Oh I know,” Peter grinned at him, walking over, “But sometimes it's nice to show people that you’re my boyfriend.”

“Mhm,” Harley hummed, pulling Peter to a kiss on the couch, “That's true. Plus, its kinda cute.”

 _Oh yeah,_ Peter thought, deepening the kiss, _I still totally get jealous._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always tell me what y'all think!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Emry, I big love you,,,, You're my rock and my everything and you beta read like a king i love you. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up at Lovelylangst on tumblr, and please tell me what you think


End file.
